


I've Always Liked To Play With Fire

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cannibal Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Death of a random demon, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Helpful Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), JUST ANGST AND FLUFF BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS LAZY, Nice Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), No Smut, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), dark topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: You were quite the firecracker. Alastor has always thought that, from the moment you laughed in his face when he realized that his poison failed to work on you. That's also when he fell in love with you, strangely. Hardly romantic, he knows, and it's not exactly the nicest way you want to treat someone who'd you pull down the moon and stars for if they'd ask. But that's not the point. The point is, is that you're a woman of many untold secrets and you have a red-hot passion for life just waiting to be ignited. And Alastor? Well.He's always loved to play with fire.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Hazbin Hotel: My Deer [Alastor/Death Demon Reader] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615969
Comments: 22
Kudos: 211





	I've Always Liked To Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysafeplaceishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysafeplaceishere/gifts).



> Greetings ladies, gentleman, all my non-binary folks, and everything in between ♥!
> 
> I've returned with another fanfiiiiic. 
> 
> I worked hard on this one with my friend HallowHeaven, enough to the point where I consider her my co-writer, essentially. Lol. I admit, my confidence dropped on the last fanfic when I saw all the hits it got, but the small amount of kudos it got. (It had 100 hits but 4 kudos when I checked it, I realize it's fine now but it still shook me to the core lol)
> 
> So as per usual, yet another of my work shall be dedicated to her. Hopefully, she realizes how loved and appreciated she is lol. ♥
> 
> In this fic, we have your usual recommended dose of fluff, a little bit of angst. There is NO smut this time, I didn't have the energy to write it. There is probably some sexual humor though. There usually is in my fics. Lol. It does get a bit graphic and violent at one part, so prepare yoself for that, luvvies.

( _Banner created by me_.)  
( _All rights reserved to artists_.)

 _♫♪_ _Hail to the King and Queen of the Ruckus! ♫♪  
_ _**-** _ **Sam Tinnez, Play With Fire ft Yacht Money**

* * *

The red light of the hellish sun cascades through the window of your shared bedroom with Alastor, covering and bathing it in red light. The cabin is completely quiet, save for the sound of rumbling alligators hanging outside of your window as they await breakfast. Only when they begin to bump the outer wall with their snouts do you rouse from your sleep. Your eyelids, heavy with exhaustion, take effort to open and force you to blink several times before they stay open for good. Rising up from bed, you stretch your arms above your head, cracking your spine with a soft 'pop'. During your stretching, a pair of lean, dark arms come to wrap themselves around your naked torso, startling you slightly as you hear a soft, tired grumble from beside you. 

"Mmrphff..."

You look over and down to the side, and smile softly at the sight of Alastor, sleepily clinging to you in hopes that you'll stay in bed and ignore the alligators. His hair is askew, fluffy tufts in almost every direction, making it hard to discern what is just fluffy hair, and what are his ears. Even his antlers, always sharp and pointy, have been almost lost in the sea of red and black hair. You can just barely see the tips of them. You gently take a hand and weave your fingers into his hair, carefully running your fingers through it so you don't cause pain with you hit a snag. You know he's awake, if only for the soft, muffled purr that falls from his lips.

"My love..." You speak gently, voice soft and hoarse from lack of use and from sleep. "The alligator's are hungry."

"Mmrphff."

Giggling, you continue to run your fingers through his hair as you reply; "I know you're tired. But they're hungry."

"Mmmmmrrrphf." He protests with a whiny grumble.

"Babyyyyy..." You softly drawl in reply.

"Mmm-mm-Mmrphf."

You snicker. "I cant just let them starve. You know that. Who'd defend the swamp then?"

"....Mm-Mmmphfs."

"Really? Your shadows would be here, all day every day? Baby you can't always do that you know. You'll drain your energy reserves dry if you keep the shadow portal open 24/7. Remember the fight with Sir Pentious you told me about when you first arrived at the hotel? You had bags under your eyes and offered to fix Jambalaya for everyone as a distraction... and so you could recover."

".....Mm-mmm-mm-mmmmrrrrphffff."

You gently brush his hair out of his face with your hand, and hold it back. Sleepily, he opens his eyes and looks up at you with those bright red eyes that you adore oh-so much. "I know I'm warm, my love, you've been snuggling me all night" You smile lovingly down at him before attempting to make a deal; "How about this; _I'll_ take care of the alligators, and when I come back we can spend some time in bed before I make _you_ breakfast. We can eat in here, or in the breakfast nook in the kitchen. Sound good?"

"Mmmmmhmmmph..."

Giggling, you gently ply his heavy arms from you-- because although he agreed with your plan, that doesn't mean he's going to make it easy for you. He proves this when he makes a last-ditch effort to swipe at you and pull you back into bed. When he misses, he falls back onto the bed face-first and whines in defeat. You giggle, run over, kiss the back of his head, and end up having to quickly leap back with a squeal when he tries to swipe at you again. 

"Alastor, you're such a baby!" You snicker. "Come on, it's not that bad."

He then says his first coherent sentence of the day; "I want to cuddle!" He demands, slamming his fist against the bed for emphasis. 

"We'll cuddle soon. I just gotta feed the gators. Can't you hear them? They're so loud." 

Indeed they are. You can barely hear Alastor when he spoke just now, but Alastor, never one to give in so easily simply raises his head and looks towards the bedroom window. While he stares at it, he can the alligators are in a full frenzy-- growling, snarling, even whining for their breakfast. But, he refuses to even bloody acknowledge it and looks back at you and says;

"I just hear the sound of you not cuddling me." 

You break out into laughter, and clutch your stomach. "Oh my gosh, you're ridiculous! Okay, when I come back I expect you to be dressed-- in more than boxers."

As you turn and walk away, you can hear Alastor loudly scoff in indignation and cry out; "you want me out of bed AND dressed?! Darling, you are PUSHING IT!" 

You snicker and shout back; "Damn right I do! I push it _real_ good!"

Alastor lets out a cackle of his own, just as you begin to get dressed and head to the freezer in the back of the cabin. Once you pull out a hunk of meat-- deer, demon, you aren't sure as you try not to think about it-- you lug it over your shoulder and drag it outside of the cabin. As soon as the front door swings open and hits the outer wall, the alligators become alert-- they know what that sound means. They all bum-rush you for their breakfast, causing you to nearly fall over onto the muddy grass. When you shout a startled cry of 'Hey!' they realize that it is not, in fact, Daddy giving them breakfast but rather it's _Mommy_ giving them breakfast. Oops! They correct their behavior, and back up to patiently wait for their turn. A couple nuzzle your ankles apologetically, causing you to smile and playfully bat them away while saying;

"It's fine, it's fine. Just don't do it again, hm? and please, treat Daddy like you would me."

They whine in response.

Giggling, you shake your head and softly murmur "You are all ridiculous. Is everyone in a defiant mood today?" as you begin to tear off chunks and place it into their mouths. They resist the temptation to immediately bite down when they feel the weight of the meat placed on their tongues, because they know you're still in the way. Only when they can see both of your hands do they close their mouths and waddle off happily. After everyone is fed, you return inside the house and are surprised to see Alastor, dressed in his bright red dress shirt-- the one with the black inverted cross- and a pair of burgundy dress pants, leaning against the counter while he waits for a cup of coffee to heat up. When the door rattles as it is shut, he lifts his head and turns to look at you. 

"Coffee?" You say with a soft, understanding smile.

"Coffee." He replies with a nod. That's another thing about Alastor; he liked coffee first thing in the morning to help wake him up. No sugar, no cream, no caramel, none of that fancy stuff. Just dark coffee beans, and boiling hot water. Fresh from the pot was the only way for him. You walk over to the sink to wash the blood from the meat off of your hands, taking the time to use a scrubby brush nearby to scrub under your nails for extra measure. Bloody nails were a nice look if you wanted to intimidate folk, but not nice if you wanted to look pretty or if you wanted to be a sanitary person.

"So what's the plan today, baby? Are we needed at the hotel?" You ask as you shake off the water on your hands and dry off the rest with a hand towel.

Alastor doesn't answer immediately, choosing to take a sip of the burning hot coffee first. As soon as it hits his lips, they curl into a large, wicked smile. He looks 20 times more awake than he was moments ago. Then, his eyes focus on you. "Not as far as I am aware!" He answers cheerfully, finally having fully woken up. "Unless you wish to spend time with everyone there?"

You smile and shake your head. "No, I was hoping we could actually take time off and relax here for the day."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! We could finally relax and not have to deal with being chased around by Charlie and the others! I quite like that idea! Why, I'm so happy I could SING!" 

You smile as his overall mood switches from exhausted to outright exuberant as he begins to dance around the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand. On his way over to you, he smoothly sets his coffee down, summons his microphone and holds it to his lips all within a couple of seconds as he presses his forehead against yours, eyes becoming half-lidded as he looks at you seductively. Then, he starts to sing while his microphone plays music--which happens to be a modern song that you are both familiar with. As he sings, he slowly backs you up in time with the beat.

_♫♪ Insane inside,  
The danger gets me high.  
Can't help myself,  
Got secrets I can't tell. ♫♪_

_♫♪ I love the smell of gasoline...  
I light the match to taste the heat... ♫♪_

_♫♪ I've always liked to play with FIRE. ♫♪_

As he tugs on your arm and you spin as you are pulled towards him, landing safely against him with your hands on his chest as he dips you backward, and pulls you back up. His eyes are wild, animalistic almost, as he spins, twirls, and dances you all around the room in a fast-paced, rushed fashion that sends your body and mind reeling into an excited, dazed haze. He slows down to sing the next verse;

 _♫♪ I ride the edge.  
My speed goes in the red.  
Hot blood, these veins,  
My pleasure is their pain. ♫♪_

_♫♪ I love to watch the castles burn...  
These golden ashes turn to dirt...  
Mmmhmm... ♫♪_

_♫♪ I've always liked to play with FIRE. ♫♪_

Once again, you're spinning around the kitchen at top speed as he twirls you around in an excited fashion until you're very nearly out of breathe. He's practically tossing you everywhere-- up, down, side to side, you're everywhere. There's no place on the kitchen floor where your feet have not touched. Then, as he begins to sing the bridge, his eyes stare deep into your own expectingly;

_♫♪ Ohhh~  
Watching as the flames get higher.  
Ohhh~  
I've always liked to play with... ♫♪_

His lips curl into a wicked smile as you join in just as he had hoped you would;

_♫♪ Mmm~  
Right of passage, classic maverick,  
Match in the gas tank? Ooh that's wretched.  
Unstoppable legendary animals. Mmm, grrr~  
Digital justice, now you're gonna know us,  
Hail to the King and Queen of the Ruckus!  
Yacht Money wired, no denying! ♫♪_

_♫♪ I've always like to play with fire~ ♫♪_

He smiles wildly as the two of you just stop dancing, choosing just to sway and enjoy the final moments of the song as it plays. Once it ends, he waves his hand and causes his microphone to dematerialize, going lucifer-knows-where. Then, he runs over to his cup of coffee-- because _of course,_ he does-- and takes a sip. Then, he grins and says; "Still hot."

You snort and shake your head. "What was all that?"

"Hm?"

"The dance? What was that for?" You ask, smiling brightly. He shrugs, a coy smirk on his face.

"Just because."

Rolling your eyes, you stretch and pop your back once more as Alastor goes back to drinking his coffee. As you continue to stretch you decide to offer a suggestion you just know is going to go over well; "Mmmmmcuddles?"

His ears perk up immediately and he whips his head around to look at you. "Cuddles?"

"Cuddles." You say in a definite manner.

He quickly throws his head back and downs the rest of his coffee like a shot, taking a moment to wipe his lips before he runs over, scoops you up and dashes back to the bedroom with remarkable speed. "Woah woah woah!" You cry. "What's with all this?"

"Cuddles are an important part of our day, my dear!"

You giggle at how serious he sounds, and decide to point that out; "You're serious about this."

"I'm _always_ serious about cuddles."

He kicks open the bedroom door and tosses you onto the bed, making you bounce as you settle onto the mattress with a giddy squeal... only to make you squeal once more once he full-body tackles you and promptly lays flat on top of you with his head buried between your breasts. He takes a deep breath and lets out a happy sigh as he buries his face even further into your cleavage, his hands coming up to wrap around your torso. His breath tickles you and causes you to giggle and squirm slightly. Looking down at him, all you can see is the back of his head. 

"Happy?"

"Mm-hmmphf."

You promptly throw your head back and _laugh._

* * *

After cuddling almost all day in bed, Alastor began to complain that his lower back hurt. You weren't surprised-- the position he was laying between your legs and on your chest didn't look like it was a good position for his lower back. So when he tried to sit up and promptly cringed as a loud pop traveled down his spine, you immediately cringed along with him.

 _"That,_ sounded painful."

"Well, it definitely didn't tickle." He giggled, still partially high off of the oxytocin running through his veins that his brain released upon cuddling you.

"Get up on your knees, and lean forward onto your hands for me."

He does as you ask, but not without a smart-ass comment; "Are you going to check out my bum? What are you doing back there?" He giggles as you go round the side of the bed so you're standing at his side, ready to inspect him. You snort loudly, and shake your head at his ridiculousness. He was in quite the cheerful mood today, wasn't he? "No, I'm going to massage your lower back a little to offer some immediate relief before I head out into the swamp and get some plants to grind into a massage oil. We have the base oils I need here, but I imagine you don't want to smell like all of them at once. I'd imagine you'd prefer a nicer smelling scent."

He nods in agreement and replies; "Yes, that would be quite nice!" You giggle, and just barely caress his rear with your hand, causing him to slowly look over his shoulder at you, eyebrow raised at you as if to say 'Really?'

You shrug and say; "What? It's a nice ass." before promptly smacking it. He jumps, and immediately tries to wave you away, but he can't get the right angle to get enough arm strength to push you away. So he just says; "No touchy!"

"No touchy?" You repeat, holding your hands up in case you've offended him. However, when he starts snickering, you know you just surprised him. "What's so funny?" You ask as a large grin begins to appear across your lips. "I can't believe you smacked my butt!" He laughs so hard that his chest shakes. 

"It's a _nice_ butt!" You giggle, as you begin to press your thumbs into his hipbones which in turn causes Alastor to let out a soft sigh of relief. "Oooh, that feels good." He murmurs softly, burying his face into the cloth bed sheets beneath him.

"Yeah?" You ask softly, beginning to use the curve of your palm where it meets the wrist to press into the base of his spine. He groans when you inadvertently release a stiff knot in his back... and you can't help but quietly admit to yourself that the noises he is making are very... titillating. However, you suck it up and try to work out any knots or tightness you can find. Watching as he relaxes, you smile as he can't help but purr and moan as you relieve his back of pain. Once you think you've warmed up his back muscles enough, you gently guide him onto his back so he can relax.

"I'll be right back. Ok?"

"Mmmmhmm.." He says, feeling sleepy all of a sudden as his eyes slowly close.

You smile, and press a kiss to his forehead. "Get some rest. If you fall asleep, I'll wake you up I come back. Ok?"

"Mhm. Love you." He softly murmurs, opening his eyes to look at you with a soft, affectionate smile.

"I love you too. Ok, see you soon." You press a final kiss to his forehead, and then leave the room.

As you leave the cabin, you lock it behind you and stuff the keys into your bra. When the alligators that usually hang around the dock hear the door swing open and then hear footsteps on the dock, they slowly poke their heads out of the water to see what's going on. As you climb into the boat and begin to row out into the water, they decide to swim along side you, grumbling to let you know that they are there. "Hi babies. Did you want to go come with Mommy?" You ask softly. They seem to happily grunt in reply, so you assume that means 'yes.'

You take your time rowing through the marshy waters. The water is deep, muddy, and thick with branches, roots and moss. The alligators-- who are MUCH larger than your typical gators-- aren't the only creatures that live in the waters-- they just happened to be the biggest. However, you knew none of the creatures in Alastor's bayou would harm you. Snakes-- mostly copperheads but sometimes a cottonmouth or if you're really lucky, a diamondback-- will show up sometimes. More than once they've slipped off of a tree limb and onto your shoulders, or crawled around your ankles and tried to slither up you like a tree-- even though most of them dislikes trees. You, however, make an exception. They'd climb up your arm, squeezing as they go until they get to your neck and just dangle there like an ornate piece of jewelry. There have been a couple times where they've hung around your neck and you didn't realize they were there-- even as Alastor would giggle like a little girl as people would dive out of your way. 

You didn't even realize they were there until one of them hissed at Vaggie. Of course Charlie, considering her father is _Lucifer,_ was happy to see a snake and immediately asked if she could hold it. The snake begrudgingly allowed her to handle it, but not for very long as it wanted to go back to you.

You dock the boat along a bit of marshy, muddy land and climb out to step up onto it. There are several plants you see that you can use-- none of which grow up in the mortal world. As you gather them, you gently go through their leaves, careful to avoid any thorns or something that might pop up and prick you. They weren't harmful to you-- your poison immunity in life carried over into death and somehow made you immune to poison in general-- but you still didn't want to risk damaging such beautiful deadly plants. 

As you go through the brush, a familiar hissing sound could be heard-- not an angered one, just one that almost seemed to be a greeting. You look up at a tree branch that was directly above you and lo and behold-- there's a giant cottonmouth dangling from the branch, it's weight forcing the branch to droop down closer to you. 

"...Bean? Bean, is that you?"

The snake travels further down the branch, trying to get closer to you. Standing up and reaching out to it, you allow the snake-- who is indeed Bean-- to crawl up your arms. Bean was the first cottonmouth you met. He was also the first cottonmouth that snuck into the hotel with you on your person. He was the one that Charlie handled, and you knew it was him because Bean happens to have coloring that is similar to the coffee beans that Alastor uses for coffee, and has a distinct scar on his snoot.

"Oh, so it is you. What are you doing here?" You speak softly and carefully so you don't overwhelm him with the vibrations your unique voice creates-- a sad side effect of being a death demon is that your voice sounds like there are many different people speaking in unison. The vibrations could get quite loud and you wanted to be extra careful, because snakes tend to pick up more vibrations than they do actual audible noises. 

Bean says nothing, he just travels up your arm and shoulders, choosing to hang around your neck like an overgrown scaly-boa-instead-of-a-feather-boa.

"You want to help Mommy? Is that it? To protect her? You know, your big brothers are in the water watching us."

Bean seems to lift his head and look at the water, quickly spotting the large gators. He then quickly curls tighter around your neck as if to indignantly say 'I can do just as good of a job as they can.' You giggle at the grumpy, protective snake, and continue to harvest some plants. After you gather a bunch of them in your hand, you realize you should probably get something to carry it all in-- so you summon up a basket and stuff the wad of plants into it. Satisfied, you continue to pick more.

...But as you're picking, Bean lets out a loud, angry hiss that causes you to stand up straight. You don't ask what's wrong-- that could alert to whatever he saw to your presence. Bean is a unique snake. Most of the other snakes in the swamp like you, but they are not as protective of you as the gators are. Bean, however, has tried to take on gators that got too close to you for his own comfort. He realizes that they meant no harm, which was the weird thing. He just wanted your attention to be focused on him and not the gator. Alastor always said it's like Bean forgets he's a snake and not a gator, because he acts like one. Since then, he's gotten along just fine with the gators and has had no further quarrels with them.

...So you know if he hisses, that means he sees something that isn't supposed to be there.

"Hello?" Calls a male voice.

You spin around and are greeted with the wide, smiling face of a demon. Shocked, you nearly yelp and place your hand over your heart.

"Jeez! You startled me!" You scold the young-looking demon before letting out a sigh. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Are you the spectral siren? You look just like her." He excitedly asks, completely ignoring your question. 

You narrow your eyes at him. He's already irked you by coming into the bayou-- there are clear signs that say 'no trespassing- trespassers will be eaten for dinner'. His eager, loud excitement is only serving to further agitate you. "Who's asking?"

"I'm Bezel!" He says, bouncing, completely unaware that your mood has turned foul.

"Ok. So, 'Bezel' please, pray tell, what are you doing here when there are signs that clearly say no trespassing?"

He tilts his head as he frowns in confusion. "Those were real signs?"

..What? What the- "Yes, of course they were real. Why didn't you think they were real?"

Bezel smiles like he's doped up-- "Well, I'm a little high right now and-- and and and I thought they were just my imagination. Like, who would eat trespassers?" He giggles.

Well for one, Alastor. For two, the gators. For three, you, when Alastor has tricked you into eating demon meat when you didn't realize it. He tricked you one night and you spat it back out as soon as he told you what it was. You nearly vomited. Alastor, who had laughed at you the entire time said he wouldn't force you to do it again-- he just wanted you to try it and knew you wouldn't agree to it unless he gave it a shot. Certain demon meats didn't taste bad when cooked and drowned in flavoring, until you realize it's demon meat and not deer meat. That's all you had to say on that topic, and you would never tell Alastor because you don't think he'd ever shut up about turning his girlfriend into a cannibal.

But that's not the point. The point is that some demon kid thought it was a good idea to come in where he isn't wanted because he wanted to meet you.

"...Well, the signs are real. And they are meant _exactly_ how they are said."

His smile falters and his expression changes to slight horror. _"Oh."_

"Mhm. Can I help you? Is there something you need? I'm kinda busy."

"Well, I was told by two overlord guys that I could find the Spectral Siren here."

"Vox and Valentino." You growl, unenthused at the realization.

"Yeah, that's them! They said I could find you here! Isn't that neat?!"

"No. No, it's not" You say bluntly.

"No?"

"No. You trespassed-- into dangerous territory, mind you-- and you have come here where I live and have invaded my personal space-- which I do not appreciate-- to, what? Meet me?"

"Well, yeah. But I also wanted to ask you another question." Bezel said, a strange twinkle in his eye. You can't tell if it's because he's high off of his ass right now, or if he has an idea. Probably both.

"...What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"...Excuse me? Uh, no. Kid, you look like you're probably 20, 22 at the most and seem new to hell-- and while I'm flattered, I was in my 30's when I died, dude. I've been around for a long time. I'm old. I don't even KNOW you."

"So? Age is just a number." He says. "And so what if I'm just a kid?! I'm mature! I'm legal!"

 _"Barely,_ and while you might feel that way, I certainly don't. I'm quite happy with my boyfriend."

"Who is he? I bet I could beat him up."

 _'_ ** _Oh_** _._ _Oh, this is so cute. This is going to end well.'_ You think to yourself, entirely sarcastic. 

"My boyfriend is the _Radio Demon,_ sweetheart."

His eyes get big and wide. "You mean... THE radio demon?"

"Mhm."

His expression suddenly turns angry-- uncontrollably angry! He looks like he's ready to murder someone.

"That guy?! Really?! You could have anyone you want but that's who you choose!?"

"Uh.... yeah. "

"WHY!?"

"Um, because-"

"NO! No no no that's not how this is supposed to go! I'm supposed to tell you that I love you, and you're supposed to be mine! I want a redo!"

"Um.. What?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME BACK!"

"Woah, kid. I think you need to-" You start, holding your hands up submissively in order to calm the guy, but he takes one aggressive step forward and you immediately take a of Bean's long body in one hand and support it while stretching him out front of you defensively. Bean wasn't a regular cottonmouth-- he was a hellish cottonmouth, much larger than your average mortal ones. Regular cottonmouths were known to get roughly 55 inches long-- that's roughly 4 feet in length. Bean? He was at _least_ 6 foot.

_...and still growing._

"Don't. Come. Any. closer." You sneer, as Bean hisses and opens his mouth, fangs bared and dripping with an advanced venom that could easily take down a demon Valentino's size, and kill this little tyke several times over. Bezel hesitates, as you shove Bean right in his face. He appears frightened for a split second before getting a determined look on his face. "I'm not scared of him!"  
Bean hisses angrily, trying to strike at Bezel who stumbles back out of range.

"See? He can't reach me! I'm not scared!"

"You should be."

"Of who? Him?" He snorts.

"No... _of **THEM**."_

Bezel follows the direction that your hand is pointing, and nearly shits himself at what he sees when he turns all he way around.

Alligators. Hundreds of pissed off, snarling, angry alligators all with bright neon green glowing eyes-- a side effect of being in Hell for so long. They look entirely pissed off and look like they're ready to _eat some fucking kneecaps. _Bezel raises his hands in surrender and slowly, carefully turns back around to face you. His eyes are wide, frightened.

Good. He should be.

"Please... Please don't."

You tilt your head, never taking your eyes off of him as you appear to think it over. Bean slithers his way back up your arm and curls himself around your neck. You lower your hand that was pointing to the alligators, and Bezel takes that as a sign that you have spared him. He exhales out a relieved breath and smiles widely.

...But then you point directly at him and shout; "SIC' EM BOYS!"

With a roar and a hiss, the alligators surge forward-- awfully fast for the giant scaly beasts that they are, and snap their giant gaping maws onto the demon's legs. He screams, and it echos through the swamp, causing you to curse angrily. You didn't think about that part. Alastor would likely hear that and get worried. Everything echoed inside the bayou-- It's just how it was. As the gators drag the screaming demon into the water, you summon up a ghost who looks at you with patient, focused eyes-- completely unbothered by the screaming demon being attacked by the group of alligators who are ravaging him like a pack of wolves.

"Can you go tell Al' that I'm alright? Tell him that it was a demon that tried to grab me."

The ghost nods, and turns to leave. He drifts away, hovering over the bayou water to the cabin.

After the gators have dragged the demon into the water, the bayou once more is silent other than the sound of frogs croaking and birds trilling. Bean gently squeezes his muscles around your neck and shoulders, a silent way of comforting you to let you know he's there. While touched, you're not quite afraid... but you appreciate how sweet it is that he's concerned for his mama.

"I'm alright, Bean. Let's get home-- I think I'm through with today. You can come with me and I'll give you a nice fat frog to eat."

Bean seems to hiss happily-- apparently that's a thing he can do. Huh. Cool.

You've just climbed into the boat when a soft, matronly voice seems to call out to do;

"Excuse me? Can you help me?"

The voice sounds tired-- almost as tired as you feel. You're about to try and ignore it and leave them for death when they ask; "Can you see me? Can you hear me?"

 _...Can you see them?_ You turn to face the voice to ask what kind of silly question is that when you turn your head and find out that actually, it's a very valid question to ask..

...Considering they're dead and are a lost soul.

It's an older woman-- you can't see her legs-- she's floating around and just wearing a fancy dress-- one that was often put on the corpses of females at funerals who didn't have the means for a nice dress... it was something your family did as an act of kindness... You wouldn't be surprised if your parents handled this woman's funeral if she were from your area... but that's stretching it, she could be from anywhere. If you had to put a time-frame on the style of dress you'd almost guess late 1910's. ...Strange... that means she's roughly from your time... she must have passed away in the late 1910's, maybe early 1920's. The woman, who has yet to be named, seems to be quite elegant and holds herself with confidence. Her white hair is in a pretty little bun that pulls her hair out of her pretty, round face. She has wrinkles, indicating she was very old when she died-- likely in her sleep of old age or something. And her soul... It's white.

Pure, _angelic,_ white.

It's so bright that it almost blinds you at first. You realize all of a sudden that you are staring, and should probably answer. "Yes, I can see you. Wow, I can see you." You introduce yourself using your real name-- something you only give to lost souls and to Alastor-- and asked her; "How can I help you, Ma'am?"

"My name is Abigail. I'm looking for my son. Can you help me? I've been searching for so long... I felt... a resonance... something familiar here. I came, and I saw you talking to another ghost... One like me..."

Okay, she realizes she's dead. That's good. Ghosts were much harder to move on if they don't realize that they've passed. Many of them refuse to even acknowledge they've died.

"Sure. I can help you. I'm a death demon, I help guide the dead to a better place. Honestly, I'm surprised you're in hell, your soul is so beautiful. It has potential to become an angel, you know."

"I was in Heaven. I couldn't find my son there. I wanted my son. So I left. I've been wandering the different planes-- purgatory, earth, hell-- for a sign. My boy is a good boy, but if he's in hell that's fine-- I just want to find him and be with him. I've got to find him, I can't rest until I do." You frown as she explains with a tired, depressed tone. You know what it's like to long for someone you can't find-- you searched for Alastor for 87 years. Her devotion to her child brings a tear to your eye-- there is no other love like a mother's love.

"Alright. Come on, climb into the boat if you'd like. I'll help you as best as I can."

She floats over, and settles down on the seat. You begin rowing towards the cabin, and ask her questions about her son. 

"So what is your son like? I have a realm where souls can rest if they choose not to pass onto hell or heaven. I am the only death demon around here-- have been for years, so it's likely I might have found him already."

"Well, he has red hair... Brown eyes, they almost look red when the light hits them just right..." She explains, while you pause for a moment. Red hair... brown, almost red eyes? You feel a shiver go down your spine. Strange, that's what Alastor looked like when he was a human. You brush off the strange feeling of 'deja-vu' and go back to work; "Ok. What else?"

"He also.. has this... what was it called... Oh, glasses, with red lenses." She says slowly, after thinking for a moment. You stop rowing on the spot as your soul thread tingles with sharp, violent electricity within your body. You place a hand on your stomach and begin to tremble in shock. "Woah.. that hasn't happened in a long time... not since I..."

_...reunited with Alastor..._

You look up at the ghost and narrow your eyes with silent determination. "What's your son's name? Do you remember? I only ask because I know sometimes memory gets foggy after floating between the planes for so long..."

"Of course.. my sweet boy's name was Alastor."

Your eyes widen. No. It.. it couldn't be... No way. No fucking way!

"...Did.. did this Alastor live in New Orleans in Louisiana in the 1920's.... and happen to be a very well known radio host... ?"

Her entire face lights up with joy. "Why, yes he did! How did you know?"

You throw your head into your hands and start sobbing, overwhelmed with the feeling of joy that you could feel radiating in strong waves from Abigail's soul. It was so powerful that anyone- mortal, demon, or angel nearby her would have broken out into tears... which means she's been traveling for a very, very long time for her emotions to be that strong. After you stop sobbing, you raise your head and wipe your eyes. "Ma'am, I don't know how else to say this but your son is my _boyfriend._ I'm dating Alastor."

Her eyes widen... and you entirely expect her to frown because you don't exactly look like a proper southern belle with your revealing outfit-- the red skull earrings, the white skull belt, the inverted cross cut out top and the white bandages wrapped around your arms and the like. But she smiles. She smiles so widely, reaches out, wraps her arms around you and hugs you tightly. You can feel her sending her emotions and energy into you-- something only powerful spirits are able to do without the connection of soul threads.

"I'm so happy he's finally found a nice girl to settle down with! Oh I'm so happy I could cry!"

You smile brightly at her as she releases you, and you try to row a little faster to get home. Alastor was for a _big_ surprise.

After you got home, you dock the boat and you hop out to help Alastor's mother, Abigail, climb out. Putting a finger over your lips in a 'shh' gesture, you tell her to keep quiet so you can surprise Alastor. You walk over to a nearby tree, and allow Bean to climb up into the tree-- only after you give him a fat frog to eat like you promised. Then, you return to the boat, grab your basket of plants, and walk up the front door. Abigail does her best to control her emotions because you have told her that Alastor will know she's there if she gets too excited right away. Pulling the keys out of your bra, you push the key into the lock and gradually turn it. Once the door is opened, you step through, basket in hand, and Abigail hiding behind you.

"Baby! I'm home!" You call out cheerfully. "Where are you?

"I'm here, love~♪♫" He says in a singsong voice.

The sound of her son's voice, in a happy tone no less, almost, _almost_ makes her cry, but like the tough woman she is, she holds strong. She's waited years to see him, she can wait a few seconds longer. Alastor steps into the room, a wide smile on his face-- totally unaware that his mother is floating behind you. "I have a surprise." You grin widely, tears already starting to form in your eyes. Alastor's ears twitch as he tilts his head curiously with a big smile on his face. He says nothing, but he does stare eagerly at you, confused as to why you are tearing up...

And then you step to the side, and his entire smile drops before it grows insanely large.

"Mama?!"

"Hi, Al!"

He laughs heartily and rushes forward and wraps his arms around her tightly. Despite being a ghost, she's still very much physical and can definitely touch him. She hugs him back just as tight, and sobs into his chest, inadvertently making you cry all over again as you put the basket full of plants on the counter. You can hear her sobbing 'My sweet baby boy' into his chest as she absolutely bawls, and he just laughs while holding her tightly.

Then she pulls back and goes "You look different!"

"This is Hell mom, I'm going to look a little different."

"Mhm.. it oddly fits you, though I'm curious as to why you are in hell in the first place."

Alastor cringes at that. "Well, you see..."

"Oh my stars, don't tell me all those hunting trips you went on weren't always for the animals." She says giving him a pointed look. When he laughs nervously and rubs the back of his neck, she sighs heavily. "I should have known. All those people disappearing and the ones that turned up half-eaten, that was you, wasn't it?" 

"Maybe."

She lightly smacks his chest and scoffs before pinching the bridge of her nose and sighing once more. "Well, I guess it's alright. Oh well!"

**_[Record scratch]_ **

"I'm sorry, what?" He says, utterly confused. "Did you just say 'Oh well'?!"

"Yes. And?"

"Mom, I _ate_ people!" 

"So? You always were a picky eater, at least you're _eating_ something!"

You throw your head back and cackle. Once a mother, always a mother!

She sat with you and Alastor for _hours._

She told you so much about Alastor's life that you never knew about. Apparently, he was a very odd child growing up, which is why she said honestly she wasn't entirely surprised that he got into the 'line of work' that he did. She said he was a total Mama's boy, although you knew that to be true even before meeting her. He always spoke fondly of her. She told all kinds of embarrassing stories about him-- times where he'd cry over something silly and would come running to his mom for comfort. She spoke about how it was hard growing up because they didn't have much money, but she always managed to make things work.

Then Alastor told her all about you.

He said you were his moon and his stars. The light of his life, and that even during the darkest of times during his always dark life you never strayed from his side. He told her about how during the nights where victims would get close to hurting him, you'd swoop in and protect him like his very own dark angel of the night. He said you always tried to see the best in him, and even when he got nasty you never once made it seem like you were anywhere close to giving up on him. Then she asked _the_ question.

_She asked how you met._

You and Alastor promptly burst into laughter because while this story might horrify others, it never failed to make you two laugh. 

"I tried to poison her." Alastor giggled.

"Alastor!" His mother scolded.

"Mother, wait, listen-"

She took a nearby couch pillow and began to repeatedly smack him with it saying 'Don't! Hurt! The! Pretty! Girl! You! Idiot!' He took the beating, giggling the whole time like a child while you spoke next;

"It was a rainy night in the bayou. He was in the process of making Jambalaya-- your recipe." You said with a smile.

"And it was flooding outside, and she was lost and in need of shelter. She was trying to get plants to grind into oils to help make her house smell better since she was in a family of morticians and funeral directors..." He caught the pillow his mom was beating him with and set it aside so his mom couldn't hit him anymore with it.

"I knocked on the door and he answered. I was wary as he was a stranger, but I had little choice.. I didn't want to die out in the storm."

"She came in and I offered her some of my dinner. I put belladonna in it to poison her- Ouch! Hey! I said I was sorry! Mum, stop smacking me!" He giggles.

"But the poison didn't work because I was immune to it because my mom was terrified my dad would poison me growing up, as he was quite cruel to my mother and I sometimes."

"When I asked her why she wasn't dead, she laughed at me and asked if she could finish dinner and if I was done trying to poison-- DON'T HIT ME."

You giggle and applaud her valiant attempts to needlessly defend your honor before you wipes away your tears of laughter. She gives Alastor the stink eye as she hesitantly stops beating him. "Hm. You're lucky she forgave you."

Alastor looks over at you and smiles. "I'm lucky, but that's not the only reason why."

You blush deeply while Alastor's mother fake-gags at how sweet that was. "EEUGH. Okay. Too much love going on in here." She laughs. "I think I better get going anyway. Hey, uh..." She points at you, and tilts her head as she tries to remember your name. Once she remembers and says it, she continues; "Do you have more room in that Spiritual Portal?"

"Always. I suppose you'd like to move into it?"

"Yes. I think it would be nice to be closer to my son again."

You nod, stand up, and focus as you murmur an incantation, opening up a large portal. Upon peering through, there are thousands of souls walking around their daily lives inside of it. Abigail and Alastor gape in shock at the amount of people. "Wow. You helped all of these souls?" She asks.

"Every single one."

"That's amazing! Alastor, I swear if you lose her or do something stupid, I'll kill you myself."

"Duly noted." He nervously chuckles. They both stand from the couch and face each other. She puts her hands on his chest and smiles up at him, while he grins happily back at her. The room is filled with an exuberant, joyful energy as they have a tender moment. "I love you, Al." She says. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Ma."

They share a hug, and he kisses her forehead. She chuckles and says "I used to do that before I put you to bed."

"Every night." He adds.

She shakes her head and reaches up to pat his cheek... but she can't quite reach so he cranes his neck down so she can. Giggling, she pats his cheek and pecks him on the nose. "Be good."

"Unlikely." He playfully murmurs, earning a light smack to the chest. "Ow!" He snickers. She rolls her eyes and turns to face you. She smiles widely and says; "My girl, you have made wandering aimlessly these past years so much more worthwhile. How can I repay you?"

"Repay me? Miss, you already have give me everything I could ever want _when you gave birth to your son."_

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49497721383/in/dateposted-public/)

Alastor looks completely caught off guard by that, and covers his cheeks and mouth with his hand while he turns his head away and hides his face behind his hair. His shoulders and torso just barely shake and tremble, before you hear him take a deep breath. Then, he faces back to you and his mother with a wide, bright smile. Abigail eyes her son when he turns away and then looks back at you while placing a hand over her heart to let you know that what you said touched him. You nod and smile, and offer to give her a hug.

She takes you into an embrace and lets out a deep sigh. "Take care of my boy, for me. Ok?"

You giggle. "This isn't goodbye. You'll be able to come out of the realm and return whenever you choose."

"I know, but _my_ time with my son has passed. It's _your_ turn now. Promise me you'll take care of him for me. Please?"

Your smile falters, and you swallow thickly before nodding and giving her a teary-eyed smile. "I can do that."

She smiles, and faces the portal. She holds her head high, and without looking back, _walks through it._

* * *

After his mother's visit, Alastor was feeling quite emotional so he requested another cuddle session with you. The dark, dim light of the red sky shines through the window, but it's a little too bright for Alastor's liking currently so he closes the curtains and climbs into bed with you. He sighs heavily as he plops down into bed, and doesn't hesitate to yank you over to him. "You know, you could've at least asked. I'd have listened." You giggle. He doesn't respond, but he does look at you with a strange look in his eye.

"What's wrong?" You ask, smile falling every so slightly. Alastor's eyes search yours for a moment before he asks something that entirely blows you out of the water;

_"Have you thought about marriage, my dear?"_

If you had been drinking tea, it would cover the entire room right about now after being spat out in shock. You try to get more information out of him; "I'm sorry.. what was that?" He snickers, and raises a hand to caress your cheek, smiling softly as he stares into your eyes. "Have you, my dear, thought about marriage?"

A dark, heavy blush comes across your cheeks, and you begin to stutter and stumble over your words; "Well, I mean- I might have- I don't-...Maybe?" You offer out shyly.

His eyes become half-lidded, and a light pink dust covers his cheeks as he stares down at you. "Have you? With me?"

"...Well I'm not gonna lie and say no, so yeah. I have..." You murmur softly. "But we're in hell. It's not like we can get married in a church."

"Not a holy one."

"What do you mean?" As you bury yourself into his side for comfort. Understanding that this topic is making you nervous, he sits up in bed and wraps an arm around you and rubs your back as he attempts to soothe you. "Well, there are many demonic churches of different religions down here. Satanism isn't the only thing, there are other churches here. Just because Satan exists, doesn't mean he's the only one that people are allowed to believe in. Heck, some demons even follow Christianity still! What a riot!" He laughs heartily. "They believe its the best way to redemption. Haha, like such a silly notion is possible. Hahh."

You smile shyly. "Well.. I've always thought about marriage... with.. you know, you."

He smirks and raises an eyebrow at you. "Well I _hope_ that it would be with me."

"Of course." You offer meekly.

He smiles and turns over, so he's leaning over your body and holding himself up with his hands, caging you in as his hands are placed on either side of your head. Purring, he lowers his face down until his lips are almost touching yours... then he asks; "What are your thoughts on marriage? How does the idea of marrying me make you feel?"

 _Oh._ Oh shit. Oh, so we're doing this now? Oh, ok. Shit, fuck. Better answer!

"W-well... my... I... uh..."

"Take your time.." He softly croons to you as he reaches one hand to caress your cheek, while the other is used to still hold him above you. Rubbing his thumb on your cheek in a circular motion seems to calm you down ever so slightly, as you lean into his touch happily. The way your smile grows pleases him, and he lets out a soft, happy little hum to prove it.

"Well.." You begin. "I think of marriage as an act of love. To be legally and spiritually bound together and to declare that you want to spend the rest of your days with this person is special to me. But you have to want it to work, you have to want it badly in order for it to work.. otherwise, any vows or words you have said or might say become meaningless.."

"I completely, utterly, agree." He purrs. "Which is why, my dear, my darling, is why I want to marry _you."_

Your eyes widen in shock. He continues;

"You have done a great service to my mother, bringing her soul to me to ease her pain. I admit, I always wanted you to meet her before she passed, but considering we met shortly after she died, it was too late. But that's not the only reason why. Something you said today struck me, and I'm sure you know the exact phrase of which I speak." He says giving you a pointed look for emphasis. You nod, and he continues; "It made me realize, truly realize just how special you are to me. I've always know that I want to spend my life, both human and demonic, with you, but I was never quite sure when would be the right time to ask. So, my love, I'm sorry that it took 87+ years for me to ask you this, but..."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184514752@N03/49497862738/in/dateposted-public/)

He removes his hand from your cheek and reaches into the inner pocket of his coat and pulls out one of the most beautiful rings you've ever seen-- a dark black gem, placed into a silver ring with decorative skulls on either side-- it looks _very_ expensive, and probably custom made. Your breath is stolen from your lungs when you look up into his eyes and see nothing but pure, vulnerability-- and that means a lot coming from the man who freaks out at the smallest sign of vulnerability or weakness like a clean-freak would freak out at the smallest black speck of dirt in a white carpet.

He stares at you affectionately, and says in the most vulnerable, shyest voice you have ever heard him speak; "...Would you marry me?"

Your eyes immediately bubble up with tears, and you leap up to give him a passionate kiss-- startling him so much that it takes him a minute to kiss back. Once you pull away you nod eagerly and whisper; "Yes!"

He breaks out into wild grin, and gets off of you so you can sit up. Once you do, he takes your delicate hand into his own, and slides the ring onto your ring finger. Then, he looks up at you, still smiling, and proclaims; "Now you're stuck with me. No take-backsies."

You snort and giggle. "I wouldn't change my mind for _anything."_

"Not even the world?" He asks, playfully raising an eyebrow. You scoff; "Baby, you _are_ my world."

He coos in response, touched by how friggin sweet and how friggin cute you are. He wraps you up into his arms, and pulls you close so your head rests on his chest. He closes his eyes and buries his nose into your hair before breathing in your natural scent and letting out a big, deep sigh.

"I love you, my dear."

"And I love you, Alastor. Forever."

"Really now?" He says, amused.

"I waited 87 years for you ask me that question. I'm not going _anywhere."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! Didja miss me?  
> Huh? What do you mean it's hard to miss me if I don't go away? Aaah, phooey. You just don't wanna admit you like me.
> 
> As always, feel free to ask questions or tell me what you'd like to see. I live for interacting with you guys, and I'm always willing to start a conversation with my readers. Love yo faces, and see you in the next one!
> 
> -Mistress


End file.
